Vehicles with lighting accessories or other forms of vehicle accessories are known, and may be available from original equipment manufacturers and/or after-market manufacturers. Generally, lighting accessories for pickup trucks have generally related to the style or look of the vehicle, such as chromed accessories, as well as functional, such as winches, and additional vehicle lighting, such as the vehicle cargo bed. Vehicle owners have experienced unauthorized removal of accessories mounted and/or installed in the open areas of a vehicle, and techniques have been sought with respect to securing these accessories, while maintaining the vehicle aesthetics. Such techniques have used conventional lock-and-key devices, prioritized fastener head configurations requiring specialized tools to remove and/or service such devices, as various complex techniques. Though effective, the overt use of such techniques further convey the perceived values of such accessories, and may have the inadvertent effect of making them more of a sought-after challenge for unauthorized removal. Also, as time passes, a vehicle owner may lose track of the keys or specialized tools need to remove the accessories for maintenance, repair, and/or replacement. A need exists for securing accessories in non-secured areas of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck bed, without overt and unsightly security measures, that may operate to lock and/or secure the accessory from unauthorized removal.